Film in 2007
This article is about the film in 2007. In 2007, among other Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) , Spider-Man 3 , Pirates of the Caribbean 3 , Shrek 3 and Ocean's Thirteen out. 2007 is also known as the year of the sequels. Content * 1 Most successful movies * 2 Prices * 3 Events * 4 List of films ** 4.1 List of Belgian films ** 4.2 List of Dutch films Most successful films Edit 80th Academy Awards : : Best Picture : No Country for Old Men : Best Director : Joel and Ethan Coen with No Country for Old Men : Best Actor : Daniel Day-Lewis in There Will Be Blood : Best Actress : Marion Cotillard in La Vie en Rose : Best Supporting Actor : Javier Bardem in No Country for Old Men : Best Supporting Actress : Tilda Swinton in Michael Clayton : Best Foreign Film : The Counterfeiters from Austria : Best Animated Film : Ratatouille 65th Golden Globe Awards : Drama: : Best Picture: Atonement : Best Actor: Daniel Day-Lewis - There Will Be Blood : Best Actress: Julie Christie - Away From Her : Musical or Comedy: : Favourite movie: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street : Best Actor: Johnny Depp - Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street : Best Actress: Marion Cotillard - La Vie En Rose : Remainder : Best Director: Julian Schnabel - The Diving Bell And The Butterfly : Best Foreign Film: The Diving Bell and the Butterfly Golden Palm (Cannes Film Festival) : 4 luni, 3 săptămâni şi 2 zile''' (4 Months, 3 Weeks and 2 Days),'' directed by Cristian Mungiu , Romania Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): : ''Se, Jie (Lust, Caution),'' directed by Ang Lee , USA Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival) : '''''Tuya's Marriage , directed by Wang Quan'an , China Events [ edit ] * January 9 - People's Choice Awards will be awarded. * January 15 - Golden Globe Awards will be presented. * February 11 - The BAFTA Awards are presented. * February 24 - The Golden Raspberry Awards will be presented. * February 25 - The Oscars are awarded for the 79th time. * March 4 - Actress Halle Berry receives a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame . * April 1 - Two American teenagers have been known to have set the fire that last week the Hollywood Sign endangered. The fire approached the letters to four hundred meters. * April 2 - The British animation studio Aardman Features has signed a three year contract with Sony Pictures . * April 2 - The Other Side of the Wind , the last, unfinished film by Orson Welles , probably next year at the movies are released. Director Peter Bogdanovich will complete the film. * April 4 - Will Smith , according to an annual list of the US magazine Newsweek America's most powerful actor in the world. Tom Cruise , last year the leader of the list, has dropped to fifth place. The top five also consisted of Johnny Depp (no. 2), Ben Stiller (3) and Brad Pitt (4). * April 4 - Bob Clark , the director include the Porky's -filmreeks, together with his son died in a car accident. Clark was 65 years old. * April 5 - Black Book , the war of Paul Verhoeven , premiered in the United States. The film received mostly positive reviews there. * April 6 - The Italian director Luigi Comencini Friday deceased at the age of 90. Comencini is mainly known from the film Pane, amore e fantasia (1953), where he has a Silver Bear won. * April 9 - Grindhouse , the latest film by Quentin Tarantino and Robert Rodriguez , had positive reviews despite a worse than expected opening weekend. Analysts had an opening of $ 20 million projected for the B-movie homage double feature, but the film spent just over $ 10 million. * April 17 - Actor Richard Gere has the anger of a large section of the Indian population in the neck several times publicly taken by the Indian actress Shilpa Shetty to kiss during a meeting to raise awareness ofAIDS in New Delhi . The public display of affection in India taboo . * April 17 - Actor Chow Yun-Fat is from the recordings of The Battle of Red Cliff by John Woo stepped. This film has a budget of approximately $ 70 million, the most expensive film ever in China. Chow Yun-Fat would play the leading role. * April 19 - The French actor Jean-Pierre Cassel Thursday at the age of 74 deceased to the effects of cancer. * April 19 - The selection of films will be shown at the 60th edition of the Cannes Film Festival , held from 16 to 27 May, was published. In the competition for the Palme included one Dutch co-production, Silent Light by Mexican director Carlos Reygadas . * April 21 - Martin Scorsese's Goodfellas by the Circle of Dutch Film Journalists named the best film of the past twenty-five years. * April 27 - Jack Valenti , founder and almost forty years the head of the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA), the American counterpart of the Kijkwijzer is deceased at the age of 85. * May 8 - Spider-Man 3 has the highest weekly revenue ever achieved for a film: in the first six days after the premiere, the film grossed 382 million dollars. The old record, USD 303 million was for Star Wars: Episode III . in 2005, dropped by nearly $ 80 million Sony has announced that there will be three more sequels. * May 11 - Several US media reported that Arnold Schwarzenegger in any case will take on the lead role in the film Terminator Salvation . A small part is still an option. The Moviehole.net website is able to report that the character of Schwarzenegger is going to be possible computer animated. The film will probably appear in 2008 or 2009. * May 11 - John de Mol has Hammer Film Productions bought a British film that was in the fifties fame through the "Hammer Horror" -filmreeks. * May 16 - The sixtieth edition of the Cannes Film Festival was launched. Opening Film is My Blueberry Nights , the first English-language film by Wong Kar-wai including Norah Jones in one of the roles. * May 26 - The film company 20th Century Fox , the film rights to the computer game The Sims won. About the film is still little known, but the script will be written by Brian Lynch (comic writer) and the roles will be played by actors. * May 27 - The Romanian film 4 luni, 3 săptămâni şi 2 zile (Four Months, Three Weeks and Two Days) On the Cannes Film Festival , the Golden Palm won. * May 31 - The recordings of Sin City 2 to be postponed because directors Robert Rodriguez and Frank Miller first have each separately to work on another project. * June 1 - The French actor Jean-Claude Brialy is deceased at the age of 74 from the effects of cancer. Brialy has played in more than 180 films, and was considered one of the main actors from the Nouvelle Vague . * June 3 - The MTV Movie Awards are awarded. The big winner was Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest , which received the award for Best Film and Best Performance ( Johnny Depp ). * June 5 - On the 27th Dutch Film Festival , held from September 26 to October 6, the canon of the Dutch film presented. The canon is drawn up by a committee headed by Jeltje Nieuwenhoven , and all films will be shown at the festival. * June 11 - The Senegalese filmmaker Ousmane Sembene is deceased last Saturday at the age of 84. Sembene was the first African film director who received international recognition. * June 15 - During the 64th Venice Film Festival , held from August 29 to September 8 , will American director Tim Burton received a Golden Lion for lifetime achievement. The opening film was announced,Atonement by Joe Wright , and there will be a retrospective on the spaghetti western . * June 19 - Marc Forster is the 22nd James Bond film Quantum of Solace directing, which in 2008 should be in the cinemas. Forster previously directed Monster's Ball and Finding Neverland . * June 19 - In Mexico City, dies at the age of 88 singer and actor Antonio Aguilar . Aguilar played include Un Rincón cerca del cielo, Gabino Barrera and Peregrina but was best known internationally for his role in the film The Undefeated which he and John Wayne played. * June 21 - The American Film Institute (AFI) has just re Citizen Kane named best American film of all time. In a list of one hundred best films of all time was the film in the first place, as a decade ago. Two is The Godfather and Casablanca takes the third place. * 26 & June 27 - In Germany 's political fuss about Valkyrie , the latest film by Bryan Singer about the conspiracy of July 20, 1944 in which Tom Cruise will play the role of Claus Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg , a resistance hero who plotted an attack on Adolf Hitler . Both von Sauffenbergs eldest son as Defense Minister Franz-Josef Jung have criticized Cruise's membership in the Church of Scientology , and Jung filmmakers forbidden to film at German military bases. Cruise has been promised that his religious beliefs would have no effect on his performance. Shooting of the film begin in July and the film is in the course of 2008 expected. Carice van Houten will be in the movie as the wife of Claus von Stauffenberg. * June 29 - Taiwanese director Edward Yang dies in his hometown of Beverly Hills to the effects of cancer. Yang is mainly known from the film Yi Yi in 2000, for which he won the directing prize at the Cannes Film Festival. Yang became 59 years old. * july - The American actor Tim Blake Nelson was cast in the film The Incredible Hulk , which will appear in 2008 . He will be the role of Samual Sterns play. * July 2 - Black Book has in the United States record sales of more than $ 4.2 million, the highest sales there for a Dutch film. The film is now there for thirteen weeks and turned at the peak in 193 cinemas. * July 4 - Director Oliver Stone has been refused permission to make a documentary about the Iranian Prime Minister Mahmoud Ahmadinejad . According to the spokesman of Ahmadinejad's Stone, despite being known as part of the opposition in the United States, still part of the "Great Satan", as the US since Ayatollah Khomeini called in Iran. * July 6 - There will be a film version of the successful television series Sex and the City . In 2005 , a year after the series was stopped, there were already plans for a film adaptation. But it was not initially due by actress Kim Cattrall , who demanded a higher salary. Catrall has now agreed, so the four main characters from the original series will play again. In the autumn will start production. * July 16 - The jury of the Venice Film Festival , which will include the Golden Lion award will consist only known film directors. They are Paul Verhoeven , Alejandro González Iñárritu , Jane Campion and Zhang Yimou . Oeuvre Awards go to Tim Burton and Bernardo Bertolucci . * July 22 - The Hungarian cinematographer László Kovács , known for his work with Easy Rider is deceased at the age of 74. * July 22 - The German actor Ulrich Mühe is deceased at the age of 54 from the effects of stomach cancer . Mühe was primarily known for starring in The Lives of Others , which early this year, the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language film won. * July 23 - Carice van Houten , known from Black Book , will play in the film Vivaldi , a film about the eponymous composer and priest. She plays the role of the beloved Vivaldi (played by Joseph Fiennes ), Julietta. * July 30 - The Swedish director Ingmar Bergman dies at the age of 89 in the Swedish Faro. Bergman, known for films such as The Seventh Seal , Wild Strawberries , Persona and Fanny and Alexander , is considered one of the most influential and respected filmmakers of contemporary cinema. * July 30 - A day after Ingmar Bergman is deceased, it was announced that another important director, the Italian Michelangelo Antonioni , at the age of 94 is deceased. Antonioni was best known for his film''L'Avventura'' and Blowup . * August 5 - A re geëdite version of Blade Runner , the sci-fi classic Ridley Scott will be on September 1 premiere at the Venice Film Blade Runner: The Final Cut includes some unprecedented scenes.. * august - Nicole Kidman is cast in the remake of Colombian horror film Al Final del Espectro . List of films [ edit ] * 28 Weeks Later ... * 300 * 3:10 to Yuma * 4 luni, 3 săptămâni şi 2 zile (also known as 4 Months, 3 Weeks and 2 Weeks) * Across the Universe * Alien vs. Predator: Survival of the Fittest * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * American Gangster * An American Crime * Anamorph * Andromeda * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Arms and the Man * Atonement * The Edge of Heaven * Awake * The Air I Breathe * The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford * Bachelor Party 2 * Battle in Seattle * Be Kind Rewind * Beaufort * Because I Said So * Bee Movie (animation) * Before the Devil Knows You're Dead * Ben 10: Race Against Time * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix * Ben X * Beowulf * Expire * Black Sheep * Black Water Transit * Blades of Glory * Blonde and Blonder * Book of Leo * Boy A * Bridge to Terabithia * Bring It On: In It to Win It * The Beautiful Ordinary * The Blue Hour * The Bourne Ultimatum * The Brave One * A Christmas Wish * Chapter 27 * Charlie Chan * Charlie Wilson's War * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! * Christmas Miracle * Closing the Ring * Congorama * Control * Dalai Lama Renaissance * Crank * Daddy Day Camp * Dan in Real Life * Day 73 with Sarah * Death Sentence * December Boys * Die Hard 4.0 * Disturbia * Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme * Do not Fade Away * Dunya and Desie in Morocco * Earth * Eastern Promises * Elizabeth: The Golden Age * Employee of the Month * Enchanted * Epic Movie * Evan Almighty * Equinox * Ex Drummer * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Farce of the Penguins * Firehouse Dog * Firmin * Fracture * Futurama: Bender's Big Score * The Flemish Vampire * The Flock * Frontier (s) * Gangsta MD * Garfield Gets Real * Georgia Rule * Ghost Rider * Girl, Positive * Gold * Gracie * Grindhouse * The Golden Compass * The Giver * The Great Debaters * The Vulture * Hairspray * Halloween * Hannibal Rising * Happily N'Ever After * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * West Texas Lullaby * Her Best Move * High School Musical 2 * His Dark Materials: The Golden Compass * Hitman * Home of the Giants * Hostel: Part II * Hot Fuzz * Hounddog * The Haunting Hour: Do not Think About It * The Hills Have Eyes 2 * The Hitcher * I Am Legend * I Could Never Be Your Woman * I Know Who Killed Me * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry * I Am ... * I'm Not There * I'm Through with White Girls * In Bruges * In the Land of Women * Interview * The Invasion * The Invincible Iron Man * Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board * Jump In! * Juno * The Little Mermaid III (animation) * K3 and the Cats Prince * Keinohrhasen * King of California * King of Punk * The Kingdom * The Lives of Others * License to Wed * Lions for Lambs * Lucky You * A Mighty Heart * Malice in Sunderland * Mama's Boy * A Perfect Match * Manuale d'amore 2 - Capitoli Successivi * Meet the Robinsons * My Brother Is an Only Child * Moving McAllister * Mr. Bean's Holiday * Mr. Brooks * Music and Lyrics * My Blueberry Nights * The Messengers * Nancy Drew * National Treasure: Book of Secrets * Next * No Reservations * Norbit * Normal Adolescent Behavior * Nous nous sommes tant Haïs * The Number 23 * The Nanny Diaries * Ocean's Thirteen * Parental Guidance Suggested * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Premonition * Prey * Rambo 4 * Ratatouille (animation) * Reckless * Red Road * Rendition * Resident Evil: Extinction * Rise: Blood Hunter * Rush Hour 3 * The Reaping * The Ring 3 * The Rise of Theodore Roosevelt * Saturn in Opposition * Saw IV * Sextet * Shanghai Kiss * Shooter * Shrek the Third (animation) * Sicko * Silk * Sinterklaas and the Hour of Truth * Sleepwalking * Smokin 'Aces * Solstice * Something's Wrong in Kansas * Southland Tales * Spider-Man 3 * St. Trinian's * Stardust * Storm Warning * Sunshine * Super Sweet 16: The Movie * Superman: Doomsday * Surf's Up * Sydney White * The Simpsons Movie * The Star Chamber * The Stone Angel * Taxi 4 (aka T4xi France) * Ten Inch Hero * The Ten * A Thousand Years of Good Prayers * TMNT * The Tracey Fragments * Transformers * Twitches Too * La vie en rose * Missing * Walk Two Moons * War * War, Inc. * We Own the Night * Whisper * White Noise 2: The Light * Wild Hogs * Wolfhound * Wolverine * Wrong Turn 2 * Youth Without Youth * Zeitgeist of Belgian films edit * Firmin * Days Without Love * The last summer * Ben X * A Perfect Match * Missing of Dutch films edit * Love is All * Anna ( Telefilm )'' * ''The evening boat ( Telefilm )'' * ''Blind * Complexx * Dennis P. * Duska * Eigenheimers ( Telefilm )'' * ''Ernst, Bobbie and cut Onix * HannaHannaH ( Telefilm )'' * ''Honeyz * Captain Rob and the secret of Professor Lupardi * Kicks * Moordwijven aka Botox method * Nadine * Oliver etc * Java Ho! * Sextet * Timbuktu * Halftime * Where Is Winky's Horse? * Wolfsbergen * Zadelpijn ( Telefilm )'' * ''Zoop in South America Category:Films from 2007 Category:Movie Lists